No quarto ao lado
by Dana Norram
Summary: Por que Tonks demorou tanto tempo para se declarar a Remus Lupin? // Tonks’ POV // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e seus personagens **NÃO** me pertencem. A titia **Rowling **quem é a mulher mais rica da Inglaterra, _não_ eu.

**ATENÇÃO:** O texto a seguir contém SPOILERS de **Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince **e faz menção a **SLASH** (relacionamento amoroso entre homens, neste caso, entre os personagens Sirius e Remus). Se por _qualquer_ razão este gênero não lhe agrada, eu confesso que adoraria saber por que o senhor ou a senhora clicou no link desta fanfic, para começo de conversa. A idéia é bem simples. Não gosta? _Não leia._ Para quê dificultar ainda mais essa sua vidinha tão confusa e miserável?

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic é uma **"Tonks's POV"**, ou seja, é narrada do ponto de vista da Tonks, ok?

* * *

**No quarto ao lado  
**Por Dana Norram

* * *

Hoje é aniversário de Remus e eu não posso lhe dar os parabéns. 

Sequer posso tentar preparar um pequeno jantar, como fiquei semanas e semanas imaginando. Não posso porque ele está espionando Greyback e os outros lobisomens, bem longe daqui. Outra vez separado de todos aqueles com quem ele pudesse querer passar uma data como a de hoje.

Talvez seja um pouco parecido com os dias depois da primeira queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. Não gosto nem de imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para Remus viver todos aqueles anos achando que fora traído por um dos seus melhores amigos...

Um longo arrepio me subiu pela coluna e eu estremeci, indiferente ao fogo crepitante atrás de mim. O silêncio que imperava na cozinha cavernosa é ocasionalmente quebrado pela madeira estralando sob o calor das chamas.

Sei que não deveria ter esperanças, afinal ele nunca me deu nenhuma. Sei que deveria me sentir mal por continuar a insistir em algo que talvez não tenha o menor futuro. Que possivelmente só existe na minha cabeça e que nunca passará disto...

Mas pensar nele é muito mais forte do que o meu 'pouco juízo' — como mamãe fez _questão_ de frisar quando conseguiu arrancar de mim a razão por eu estar tão cabisbaixa nos últimos meses.

A xícara de chá entre meus dedos já esfriara sem que eu notasse. O liquido âmbar praticamente intocado. Não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo eu passara ali pensando em quanto estava frustrada e chateada por hoje ser aniversário de Remus e não estar perto dele.

Na verdade, a minha maior frustração era saber que mesmo se ele pudesse, talvez... talvez ele simplesmente preferisse passar o dia de hoje trancado naquele maldito quarto do terceiro andar. _Sozinho_.

Largando a xícara sobre a mesa, saí da cozinha e caminhei o mais devagar que pude até alcançar as escadas. Tudo que eu _não_ precisava era acordar a velha Walburga¹ e ouvi-la berrar o quanto odiava ter a cada um de nós como companhia permanente.

Hesitei por um instante tão logo alcancei o patamar. A porta entreaberta parecia convidativa. Mesmo sabendo que o lugar estava vazio, acabei optando pelo aposento ao lado, que eu costumava ocupar nas poucas vezes em que pernoitava na sede da Ordem.

A cama feita e a escrivaninha inútil sugeriam uma imagem de desolação tão devastadora que quase me fizeram correr escada abaixo de volta à cozinha, onde sempre poderia torcer para que alguém da Ordem aparecesse. Mas sabia que todos estavam ocupados. Eu mesma nem deveria estar aqui, e sim descansando depois de passar uma noite inteira patrulhando Hogwarts.

O fato era que não conseguia conceber a idéia de que mais ninguém no mundo além de mim estivesse preocupado que hoje era o aniversário de Remus John Lupin ou que ele não tinha mais razões para comemorar este dia.

Sentei na cama, afundando os braços no colchão e içando o corpo para trás até apoiar as costas contra a parede. Observei minhas pernas esticadas sobre o lençol branco e puxei as vestes para cobri-las.

Balancei a cabeça, pensando em como toda aquela situação era ridícula. Eu estava sozinha, enfurnada no bendito número 12 de Grimmauld Place e agia como se realmente houvesse alguém no quarto ao lado.

Eu nunca soube muito bem como acontecera, para ser sincera. Um dia eu simplesmente ficava possessa cada vez que ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome e no outro lá estávamos nós dois sentados, lado a lado no Nôitibus Andante, logo depois de deixar os meninos em Hogwarts, e eu me peguei repentinamente fascinada pela maneira como ele falava e sorria.

Aquilo que comecei a sentir foi crescendo de uma forma que eu não podia explicar ou compreender. De uma hora para outra, já estava imaginando como seria receber os abraços e os olhares que ele trocava com Sirius, mas claro que no instante seguinte eu sabia que estava pensando bobagens. Os dois eram amigos há anos, afinal de contas. Eu não podia tentar competir com aquele tipo de atenção.

O dia dos namorados² daquele ano viera e se fora sem que eu conseguisse reunir coragem para me declarar. Ensaiei todas as formas, todas as maneiras de me aproximar de Remus e confessar que estava interessada nele. Nunca quebrei tantas xícaras quanto naquelas semanas...

Mas ele não parecia perceber que todas as vezes que me dava um sorriso e murmurava um _reparo_ como resposta eu ficava na expectativa de que houvesse algo mais naqueles olhos castanhos do que simples cortesia.

Então, eu acabara de chegar de uma exaustiva vigia na madrugada do dia 10 de março, me arrastando até o terceiro andar onde só pensava em cair na cama e acordar apenas na hora do almoço. Sequer pensei que aquela data seria uma ótima oportunidade para chamar Remus para jantar comigo um dia desses. E estava tão cansada que possivelmente teria pegado no sono no exato instante em que me jogara sobre o colchão cheio de calombos, não fosse o ruído de vozes e molas rangendo no quarto ao lado, quedespertou minha atenção.

Abri os olhos napenumbra e agucei os ouvidos. _'Será_ _que fiz muito barulho e acordei Remus?'_ Eu pensara na época, com uma pontada de culpa. Estar no quarto próximo do dele me fazia imaginar coisas que eu nunca teria coragem de dizer em voz alta, mas naquele exato instante só estava preocupada porque talvez pudesse ter perturbado o seu sono. Na verdade, eu ficara tão encanada com idéia que acabei vestindo um roupão por cima da camisola e caminhei até a porta ao lado, na intenção de pedir desculpas.

Parei quando percebi que a porta estava entreaberta e que um facho de luz escapava para o corredor escuro. Duas vozes diferentes podiam ser ouvidas e, assim que me aproximei o bastante, pude distinguir a voz de Sirius junto com a de Remus. Corei ao pensar o quanto estava sendo idiota. Minha grande vontade de passar alguns poucos segundos perto de Remus me obrigara a aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade que surgisse, por mais pueril que fosse. Imagine só, que belo papel eu estaria fazendo ao aparecer no quarto dele às cinco da manhã e pedir desculpas por algo que sequer tivera culpa?

Fiz menção de dar meia volta, mas estanquei no lugar ao escutar um gemido. Minha primeira reação foi ser tomada pelo pânico. _Será que Remus estava passando bem?_ Que tolice a minha! Ele podia estar doente por causa da Lua Cheia e provavelmente era por isso que Sirius estava lá dentro com ele...

Hesitei outra vez. Se Sirius já estava cuidando dele, eu não tinha com que me preocupar e podia voltar a dormir, certo? Mas... por outro lado, e se ele precisasse que alguma coisa? Talvez que alguém fosse até a cozinha preparar um chá? Uma bolsa de água quente? Balancei a cabeça vigorosamente.

_Quem eu estava querendo enganar?_ Eu só queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Remus...

Minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida no exato instante em que espiei pela fresta da porta. Foi como se minha mente tivesse me abandonado por vários segundos e me largado num túnel vazio e escuro, cuja única luz estava jogada em cima... _deles_...

Eu não sei como consegui ficar em silêncio. Como não entrei no quarto aos gritos e berros. Como não desabei no chão apesar da fraqueza nas pernas e do calafrio que me subiu pela coluna. Eu simplesmente não tinha a menor idéia _do que_ me impediu de chorar.

Eu poderia dizer que era inacreditável, se nunca tivesse reparado nos olhares que os dois trocavam quando achavam que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. Nos abraços desnecessários. Mas é claro que se alguém tivesse me dito... eu teria argumentado que a pessoa estava vendo coisas, que os dois na verdade eram só amigos...

_"Sirius..."_

Eu nunca conhecera Sirius, para ser sincera. Durante a maior parte da minha vida, ele fora apenas o nome de alguém que também tinha sido tirado da árvore da família, assim como mamãe, e que cometera vários crimes e estava preso em Azkaban desde então. Quando fiquei a par da verdade, acabei ficando mais feliz por mamãe do que por ele.

Eu não o conhecia. Eu _não_ tinha razões para gostar ou desgostar de Sirius Black.

Mas, naquele instante, eu o odiei com todas as forças.

Odiei tudo. Odiei desde os olhos cinzentos a cada centímetro do cabelo comprido e desgrenhado. Eu tive vontade de entrar naquele quarto e infligir nele o máximo de dor possível.

Mas tudo que eu fiz foi ficar parada e assistir em silêncio enquanto ele abraçava Remus pela cintura e o prensava contra a parede junto à cama. E agora, se eu fechar os olhos, talvez consiga lembrar da expressão do rosto de Remus naquela madrugada, dividido entre a surpresa e a alegria plena.

Sem me dar conta do que fazia, agarrei o lençol entre as mãos, fitando a patética escrivaninha largada no quarto ao lado daquele que eu tanto quisera invadir um ano atrás. Senti um gosto amargo me subir pela garganta, uma mistura de mágoa e arrependimento.

Lembrei do dia em que acordei no St. Mungus, logo após a batalha no Ministério. Minha primeira reação ao saber que Sirius estava morto foi pensar em Remus e eu nunca consegui esquecer de como me senti mal por isso. Mas não tão mal quanto quando o encontrei e lhe disse "que sentia muito" quando na verdade eu não sentia nada.

E eu me perguntara na ocasião: _"Não era isso que você queria? Sirius fora do caminho? Remus livre?"_ e imediatamente me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Porque a verdade era que eu podia me declarar e esperar que talvez ele me aceitasse, porque agora, também estava sozinho. E vários e vários meses depois eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar e sonhar: _"E agora? Será que agora..."_

O ruído da porta se abrindo me fez dar um pulo no lugar. Escutei uma risada fraca e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho ao perceber que era Remus quem estava parado na soleira. Parecia ligeiramente divertido em me encontrar sentada naquela posição tão infantil.

"Boa noite". Disse ele tentando sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo cansado demais para fazer um gesto tão simples.

"Você não deveria estar com os Lobisomens?" Perguntei aos atropelos, sem saber o que dizer.

"Ah..." Uma sombra passou sobre a face dele antes de responder. "Dumbledore me deu uma pausa por hoje. Achei que a sede estivesse vazia, desculpe por ter incomodado..."

"Não!" Minha voz soou mais alta e aguda do que eu gostaria e ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas quando me fitou com leve interesse. "Não é incômodo nenhum. Só estava aqui, bem... pensando em algumas coisas... não ouvi você chegar..."

Ele abriu outro sorriso fraco e eu não pude refrear a vontade de sorrir de volta.

"Bem". Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder. "Acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco. Se precisar de alguma coisa, vou estar..."

"Aqui do lado, eu sei". Interrompi meio que dando de ombros. Era incrível como ele gostava de sempre passar aquela pose responsável. E eu gostava disso. _Gostava_ dele.

"Boa noite, Tonks." Disse dando as costas e fazendo menção de fechar a porta.

Hesitei outra vez. Mas desta vez, durou apenas um segundo.

"Remus?"

Ele estancou o braço e voltou o rosto cansado na minha direção.

"Sim?"

"Feliz aniversário".

* * *

**FIM

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Blá, eu não culpo a Tonks. T.T... Nosso _Mr. Moony _é tão pegável do colo, né? Well, esta fanfic foi escrita em comemoração ao aniversário do nosso Lobo favorito, que por acaso é hoje, 10 de março. Parabéns pra ele! xD

**Notas-de-rodapé-que-podem-ser-importantes:  
****¹** **_Walburga Black_**, de acordo com a árvore genealógica divulgada por J.K. Rowling, é casada com Orion Black e mãe de Sirius e Regulus.  
**²** O **_Valentine's Day_** (Dia de São Valentim) acontece em14 de fevereiro e seria o equivalente ao Dia dos Namorados por aqui, que é comemorado em 12 de junho, por razões puramente comerciais.

**Ps.** Calíope, _thankyousooooomuch_ pela linda betagem. E só para não perder o costume: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! (adiantado²)


End file.
